X Men Saga Part 2: Criminal
by Kinetically Charmed
Summary: A year has passed since eye of the tiger took place and some terrible things are happening in the world of mutant liberation. Apparently some mutants have taken it upon themselves to fix it. Logan has taken it upon himself to fix them...Romy, jott,lancity
1. Chapter 1

**Part two! Criminal! **

**"I've been a bad bad girl..."**

**Enjoy! Please R&R... and remember... I don't own the X-men. But I do own AJ and I'll have her kick your butt if you give me a bad review. lol. I'm kidding. She'd never agree to do that... for free... :**

* * *

1

He sat down at his station, located behind a small group of monitors. With a grin he put his hands behind his head and leaned back in the office chair, closing his eyes. The night shift was always nice and easy, especially in a government office. No one could get by the security system.

He kicked his feet up on the desk, about to doze away when a small noise behind him startled him. He sat up and turned around, deciding he would feel much more comfortable when he checked it out.

He grabbed the flashlight and trudged down the hall, shining the light in all the dark corners, just in case. Satisfied that all was well, he moved back to his station.

Someone was sitting in his chair. She spun around; her red hair framed her face as she grinned wickedly. He dropped his flashlight and reached for his gun, but it was too late. A blow to the head sent him to the ground, unconscious.

Scott poured a bowl of cereal, sitting down at the island in the kitchen and turning his attention to the TV.

The reporter stood with a police officer in front of a charred brown building. The officer held his hat under his right arm, an extremely serious look on his face.

"Hey, turn that up." He said through a mouthful of cheerios.

The screen switched to a shot of the inside of the charred building.

"It appears the intruder was able to make their way past the security cameras, sneaking into here; the room where security guard Alan Roswell had just begun his night shift."

A picture of the man flashed on the screen.

"Alan was found tied up and gagged behind this government building, suffering from only minor injuries. The police have yet to formally question Roswell, but it is clear that he did see one of the suspects before being knocked unconscious. A Caucasian woman, approximately mid twenties with red hair, dressed in black. The police here have begun referring to her as the 'Black Fox'. Back to you Dick." The female reporter said with a nod. The shot switched back to a male reporter in the studio.

"Thank you Cindy. This has been the second terrorist act towards a government building since the mutant research act was approved. We'll have more with Cindy a little bit later, now for your local weather with-"

Storm put the TV on mute and Logan growled slightly. "I don't like the sound a'that."

"You think it's a mutant job?" Scott asked, munching his breakfast as he looked up at Logan.

"It sure looks like it. Ever since the government has started funding mutant research, they're just askin' for someone to bomb them." Kitty shook her head. "Seriously. Who could sneak by those cameras?"

"Apparently someone named ze black fox." Kurt said with a grin.

"All the more reason for our little trip downtown." Bobby nodded, looking at Logan with a grin.

"Downtown!" Kitty giggled "The big city!" She took a deep breath "Start spreadin' the news! I'm leavin' today!" She started singing.

"Ugh. That again! Learn a new trick." Rogue shook her head.

"But it finally makes sense. We are leaving today!" She wined "It's the only day I can sing it."

"That didn't stop you from singin' it yesterday, an' ah'm sure it won't stop you from singin' it tomorrow."

Logan rubbed his temples. This was going to be a long trip.

Kitty finished her extended rendition of 'New York, New York' when they arrived at the hotel. They checked in to their rooms, Rogue trying to convince Logan to let Kitty and her have their own rooms.

"Ah'll even bunk with Gambit an' Bobby… just please don't make me stay with her."

Logan chuckled "Sorry kid. Them's the breaks."

"If y'want… y'could still bunk wit' Remy." Gambit gave her a wink. "Bobby won' mind, right?"

Bobby grinned; he raised his eyebrows at her with a wink. Rogue let out a frustrated breath, grabbing her luggage and stomping up to her – and Kitty's- room.

"So how come you get your own room and we all have to share?" Bobby crossed his arms.

"Because, I'm the boss." Logan smiled. "Get yer stuff."

They all headed to the elevator, making their way up to their rooms.

Kitty danced her way down the hall.

"Yeah, just remember, we're here on business kid."

"Business shmizness." Kitty threw her hand in the air. "I wanna go shopping! If you find a lead, let me know, otherwise, ciao!"

"We do have a lead, that's why we're down here." Logan grunted.

Rogue furrowed her brow. "You didn't say anything about that before…"

He opened his door. "Because you didn't need to know. We're meetin' for lunch." He scribbled down the address on a pad of paper located by the bed. "Make sure you're all there. If not… head's are gunna roll."

Kitty faked a look of concern. "Oh no!"

"I mean it." He narrowed his eyes. "Don't be late."

He closed the door behind him.

If his and Professor Xavier's suspicions were correct, this vacation wouldn't remain fun for too long.

* * *

**Just a nice little chapter to arouse your sense of curiosity. I think I spelled that wrong. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

2

Rogue walked beside Kitty who admired every store front window she passed by.

"Y'don't even have any money. Why are we shopin'?"

"I just like to look." Kitty grinned. "And pretend I have money."

The cute brunette let out a sigh "It makes me feel like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman. Remember? When they wouldn't let her shop? Remember?"

"Ah remember Kit… the only difference being; she had money, and she was a hooker."

"Minor details." Kitty tossed her hand in the air as they continued window shopping.

Rogue pointed "There's the restaurant Logan wants us to meet at." She pointed "Right there."

Kitty scrunched up her nose. "What kind of place is that?"

Rogue shrugged. "Ah don't know. We're gunna be late."

She took Kitty's arm and hurried her across the road. Remy and Bobby were already waiting out front.

"They have some nice lookin' waitresses here…" Bobby said, admiring the hostess when they walked in. It looked like it was a nice restaurant that focused on having attractive, flirty waitresses.

"Dey sure do." Gambit winked at a young girl from over his sunglasses as she squeezed past him with a tray in her hand. "Nothin' compared t'you mon chère." He smirked kissing the back of Rogue's gloved hand.

She scoffed. "Knock it off Cajun. Look for Logan."

"There he is!" Kitty pointed him out, making her way though the restaurant, sitting down across from him in the booth.

"Geeze. Y'got quite the taste there Wolvie…" Rogue looked around. "Never expected you t'pick a place like this."

"Place like what? It's a restaurant Stripes." He shrugged, sipping a beer.

Rogue rolled her eyes "There's a stage in the middle an' I'm pretty sure that brass pole over there ain't for support purposes…"

He grunted.

"Ah don't know… it's like… Hooters. They say that place is a family restaurant… but damned if ah'll ever take mah family there."

Remy smiled "Dey have good wings."

"The waitresses don't even have uniforms! They just wear… revealin' clothes."

Kitty shrugged "I'm hungry." She nodded. "So what are we havin'?"

She frowned, turning her head away. A familiar feeling came over her, sending a shiver down her spine.

"You okay?" A blonde girl furrowed her brow. "Y'look like you just watched a really freaky movie."

"I'm fine." She shook her head with a small laugh "Nice analogy. Maybe it's just something I ate."

"Cool. I need a pitcher." The blonde smiled "This one's on the house… that cute guy at table 14. I think he might be one of 'them'… but that's okay." She shrugged "I'm not picky."

"One of them?" She asked as she poured the blonde a pitcher of beer from the tap.

"Yeah. A mutant. I think he has red eyes."

"Red?" She looked her in the eye.

"Yeah. Red. But he's wearin' sunglasses."

She looked up, staring at table 14, cursing under her breath.

"You sure you're okay?"

"…I'm fine." She handed her the pitcher. "Just… don't draw attention to 'em. No need for a commotion."

A group of rowdy guys sat down a few tables away, giving their blonde waitress a cat call. One of them tried to grab her. She took his arm and twisted it, whispering something harshly before standing upright and heading to the back.

After they ate lunch, she came back, asking if they wanted any more drinks.

"'Nother round chère." Gambit smiled.

"Sure thing cutie." She winked, heading into the back.

A waitress with braids walked by, pulling her jacket on. One of the rowdy guys grabbed her rear end. She smacked his hand away quickly with a shout. He pulled her down on his lap with a loud laugh, running his hand up her leg as he whispered some lewd comment to her.

Gambit stood up, ready to step in. He wasn't a perfect gentleman, but he knew where to draw the line.

"Hey!" a girl from behind the bar shouted. A wooden coaster flew across the restaurant hitting the man in the head.

Rogue pulled Gambit down. They didn't want to get into anything if they didn't have to. The young woman hopped over the bar, stomping over to him. She pulled the girl away, slamming her hand down on the table. Looks like she had things under control anyways.

"Don't touch." She hissed.

"You want a piece too Red?" He laughed, looking at his friends before taking her arm and attempting to pull her down too. She twisted his arm behind his back causing him to stand up and shout in pain. "I want a piece alright… just not the same piece you wanna give me."

The men jumped to their feet, ready for a fight.

She slammed the crude man's head against the table, mashing his face down with her free hand, her other hand holding his arm up behind his back.

"You don't wanna take me boys." She looked them in the eye menacingly. "Trust me. Get out." She stood upright, letting go of the partially drunk customer as she pointed to the door.

They stormed out, making just as much a ruckus on their way.

She gave braids a hug.

Gambit watched her. She was tall and thin, short red hair, but he couldn't get a look at her face. Her voice sounded familiar. He silently hoped it wasn't one of his many one night stands.

"Gambit… what are y'doin!" Rogue furrowed her brow "Y'starin'!"

She made sure the girl was okay before turning around.

Rogue's jaw dropped. "AJ!"

She smiled, moving over to them slowly, her arms crossed tightly against her chest.

"Hi." Logan took a swig of his beer again. He didn't look surprised at all. Rogue looked at him.

"Hi? That's all you say?" She stood up and gave her a hug. "Holy crap!"

AJ laughed. "Thanks." She carefully hugged Rogue back who was almost completely covered up despite the hot summer weather.

Gambit ran his hand up her leather pants, raising an eyebrow "Not a wonder dey were tryin' t'hit on you."

She smacked his hand away with a laugh. "Y'get used to it."

"You work here?" Bobby furrowed his brow.

"Yeah." AJ narrowed her eyes, looking at the beer in front of him "You're not old enough to be drinkin'…"

He grinned. "I turned 21 last month."

She tussled his hair with a smile "You're makin' me feel old…"

"Red eh?" Logan simply looked at her. The look gave her the creeps; like he was trying to read her… successfully.

"Yeah." She smiled fluffing her short red hair. "I… wanted a change."

"You look good."

"I know." Her grin widened. "But thanks. You're not so bad yourself, tiger."

She pressed her lips together, looking at the others at the table, clearing her throat.

"So what are you guys doin' here?" She put a hand on her hip casually.

"We're on a-"

"Just a little vacation." Logan shrugged. "What about you?"

Kitty looked at him, furrowing her brow. "But you just-"

He gave her a tough look causing her to clamp her mouth shut.

AJ looked between them "I work here. It's a living." She smiled. "Anyways I should-"

"Non!" Gambit grabbed her wrist gently pulling her down on his lap. "You ain' leavin' yet. Sit…"

"I can't guys. I'm..." She smiled, shaking her head. A brunette passed by looking at her watch. "Wow. It's that time already?" She shook her head "Have fun AJ. See you tomorrow. Don't get into trouble." The brunette smiled at Gambit before looking back at AJ with a raised eyebrow.

"Don' sound like y'workin' anymore." Gambit winked at her from over his sunglasses.

AJ pulled them off his face, rolling her eyes. "But I can't stay long." She said, moving off his lap, sitting next to him in the booth.

"So what have you been up to kid?" Logan asked.

"Y'know. Working." She shrugged. "I really miss you." She leaned back, looking away from Logan at Rogue and Kitty who sat next to him. "…Guys. All of you."

Rogue smiled, looking at Logan.

"We missed you too. Some more than others." Rogue winked.

AJ smiled and looked away, giving her head a shake.

"What's dis? 'nother tattoo?" Gambit asked, turning her wrist over and looking at the inked design.

"Wow. Give Einstein here an award." She chuckled, pulling her arm away, covering the underside of her wrist with her other hand.

Kitty furrowed her brow. "It looks like… three slash marks or something. And was that a scar…?"

"I got it to cover the scars left by a certain clawed friend of mine." She smiled at Logan, holding out her arm to show him her wrist. Three black claw marks slashed vertically up her arm about three inches long.

"Nice." Bobby grinned.

"I really do have to go." She looked back at Logan, silent for a moment. "How long are you here for?"

"Long enough." He smiled.

"Where are you guys staying? Maybe I'll come visit you." She grinned. Gambit was answering her question, but she was only half listening. She was looking at Logan with a small smile. Her eyes drifted over to the door. An anxious look flashed through her eyes before they darted back over to him.

Logan furrowed his brow.

"Where's that foxy little doll... tell 'er she's in a lot 'a trouble… she might get a spankin'."

AJ put a hand on her forehead, looking down and giving her head a shake.

Rogue turned around, looking over her shoulder at the familiar loud voice coming from the entrance.

"I have to go." She smiled, standing up. "It was great seeing you guys."

"There she is! Geeze… y'had ol' Pyro all worried an' you're in 'ere talkin' up a storm!" He threw his hand in the air. AJ gave him a fierce look, motioning for him to go.

Kitty furrowed her brow. "Pyro? Lance!"

"What are they doing here?" Rogue looked at AJ.

AJ bit her lip with a smile, looking at Logan. She'd almost had him convinced until Dumb and Dumber showed up. He didn't look so convinced now.

"See ya later, red."

She stared at him before turning around and heading over to the two at the doorway. Giving Pyro a smack upside the head and shoving the two out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Keep 'em comin!**

* * *

3

"What took you so long?" Sabertooth growled.

"She was in there chattin' it up with some old friends." Pyro jerked his thumb towards the door.

"Did you see Kitty? She looks great doesn't she?" Lance shoved his hands in his pockets.

"What were you doing talking to them?" He snarled.

"Relax Vic." She glared at him. "They were there. I couldn't just ignore them."

"Yes you could have."

"Not without sending up a red flag, which my wonderful sidekicks Ren and Stimpy managed to do in a heartbeat." She got into the car, crossing her arms with a frown.

They drove in silence. When they made it home, AJ stomped to her room, slamming the door behind her.

After a few hours, Pyro knocked on the door.

"Magneto wants t'see you doll."

She stormed through the building, stopping in front of Magnetos desk, crossing her arms.

"Pyro informed me about your encounter today."

"Really." She didn't seem surprised "That's a shock."

"Relax AJ, I'm not going to pry." He smiled smoothly. "However, you do realize that they're on to you."

"Yes. I almost had them off my scent until _they_ stormed in there like idiots. Now they're onto all of us."

Magneto tented his fingers. "We'll go on as planned." He nodded. "The government buildings are starting to beef up security. If we don't do it now, it'll be much more difficult later."

"But what if they get in the way?" AJ shook her head. "You need to know that I wouldn't hurt them. They're not my enemy."

"I know." He nodded. "But you need to do whatever is necessary to accomplish our goal."

AJ nodded reluctantly. The whole reason why she'd joined Magneto was because of the mutant research act. It's one thing to sit by and have good intentions, and another thing completely to take action. Take things into your own hands and let the world know you're not going to take it.

She headed back to her room.

"We're gunna kill them you know." Sabertooth was waiting at her door.

She scowled at him. "I'd sooner get rid of you."

"Those are strong words for such a little girl." He said through barred teeth. "Black fox…"

"You really think so? Well let's just see how little I am after I put my fist through your face..." She took a step towards him, Pyro stepped between them.

"'Ang on there Sheila." He shook his head. "Think about what y'doin'."

"Yeah. We're not going to kill anyone." Lance shook his head.

"'Specailly not… Kitty…" Pyro grinned.

Lance gave him a swat. "The point is we're not against the X-creeps. Only if they get in our way."

She pushed past them, into her room.

Logan grumbled under his breath as Gambit and Bobby followed him down the road. They'd insisted on going with him back to the restaurant. Just in case something happened. Sure. He knew why they wanted to go back.

They could probably guess why he wanted to go back.

They took a seat, spotting AJ almost immediately.

She sat on the bar, making eyes at some guy in a business suit as he spoke intently to his colleagues.

Once his meeting was finished, he turned his attention to her, helping her down from her seat on the bar.

He pulled her down onto his lap causing her to let out a flirty laugh. Logan growled.

"Relax mon ami. She's jus' doin' her job." Gambit shook his head as he eyed a young blonde walking by.

Logan knew what he meant… that she was flirting to make tips. But something clicked in his mind. She was the bartender, not a waitress. So what was so special about this guy?

She whispered something to him before gently biting his earlobe. He eyed her with a craving look, running his hand up underneath her shirt, gently caressing the skin on her back.

"Does he look familiar to you?" Logan narrowed his eyes.

"Sure." Bobby shrugged. "He was on the news the other night… talkin' about the burned up government building. He works at one of the-" Bobby stopped talking.

The three men stared at each other for a moment before Logan looked back.

AJ's eyes darted away from them. She'd been watching them talk while the business guy whispered sweet nothings into her ear. She giggled, whispering something back. He looked at his watch and nodded before standing up and heading towards the door.

AJ pressed her lips together, clenching her fists with her chin up as she walked past them. Logan took her by the wrist.

"Look what they got you doin'." He chuckled.

She pulled her arm away with a frown.

"Not much different from before is it kid?"

She clenched her jaw, looking at the other two before her gaze fell back on him.

She didn't say anything. It was obvious he'd struck a chord.

"Is this guy bothering you love?" The business man furrowed his brow.

Logan stood up.

"Sit down." She spat before looking business man in the eye. "No. Let's go… tiger." She smirked.

He took her elbow, leading her out of the restaurant. She looked at him from over her shoulder before disappearing around the corner.

Bobby frowned. "Why were you so-"

Logan pulled some cash out of his wallet, slapping it on the table before leaving.

"Don't follow me." He growled.

She noticed them right away, but she had to finish her job. She had to get the business man to take her up to his office so she could knock him out and prepare. The man she'd taken to seducing worked in the next office they had their sights set on. Once she'd heard him gloat about that, there was no way she could turn down his invitation. No matter what that meant.

Especially since tonight was the night.

She got dressed, all in black, meeting the guys outside.

"Alright. Let's do this thing."

She climbed in the passenger seat. Sabertooth started the car, zipping away.

About ten minuets into their drive, he looked into his rear view mirror. His eyes darting from the mirror to the road.

"What?" AJ sat up. She could tell something was wrong.

He stepped on the gas, ignoring her question.

They arrived at their destination, parking discreetly down the road. AJ pulled her black leather gloves on as she walked down the ally. She climbed up the back of the building, creeping over to the camera that was pointed downward. She ripped it off the wall before climbing over to a window. She lifted it quietly. The window she'd opened while in the man's office earlier that day. She carefully snuck her way back downstairs through the interior of the building, opening the back door for the guys.

They made their way through the building, going to their separate tasks. AJ slunk along the wall, taking out all of the security cameras as she went.

"Vacation?" She dropped to the ground, crossing her arms as she looked back. She could tell they were standing there.

Rogue shook her head "Why are you doin' this AJ? You don't have t-"

"But I do have to do _something_." She shook her head "I can't just sit there while they let this happen!"

"Is that what you think we're doing?" Kitty shook her head.

"I just don't think a strongly worded letter to the president is going to cut it." She shook her head. "Maybe they'll listen now."

"Now that you've destroyed their offices! They'll re-build!" Rogue shook her head.

"You need to go." AJ frowned. "I don't want to hurt you."

Gambit extended his staff, in a ready stance. Ready to pounce. Pyro gave him a grin as he stood upright. "Oy mate! Y'startled me!"

He crossed his arms. "Y'here t'help out?"

Gambit grinned slightly. "Now y'know dat ain' gunna happen."

Pyro shrugged, his eyebrows perking up slightly "Just an idea."

Gambit's eyes darted towards the contraption he'd been fiddling with when he walked in. It was a bomb.

A wall of flames burst from around the corner followed by a large blast. AJ pulled the two girls away, moving them down the hall with her. "Pyro gets carried away."

"AJ we can leave right now." Kitty shook her head.

The ground began to shake and the walls grew a thin, icy frost.

Rogue pressed her lips together. "Look at what they're doin'. They're tryin' t'turn you against us."

AJ shook her head. "You have to get out. My instructions are to get rid of you if you're in my way."

"Well we're here." Rogue crossed her arms. "What are you gunna do."

AJ clenched her jaw. Before she had a chance to answer, there was a loud crash. Logan went tumbling through the wall, lying between AJ and the other girls.

She looked into the hole he'd just created. Sabertooth growled at her. "Take them out."

Logan jumped up as Sabertooth lunged at him. The girls coughed at the drywall and plaster dust floating through the air.

AJ took Kitty by the hand, pulling both of them out of the way, one at a time. "Please… go…"

"Logan!" Kitty gasped, looking past her. Logan was now pinned down, struggling to hold Sabertooth's razor sharp claws away from his neck.

"Stop!" AJ grabbed him trying to pull him off Wolverine. He smacked her away sending her flying, falling to the ground. AJ shouted again. "Stop! Listen!"

They could hear it. A ticking. Pyro started the clock.

"We have to get out." She stood up pulling Sabertooth off Logan. "Go!"

Rogue grabbed AJ by the arm "Come with us."

Her eyes darted from Rogue to Kitty "I… I can't."

Logan squared his jaw "If y'ain't with us kid… you're against us."

She pressed her lips together. "Then I guess next time you should avoid me."

She spun around and raced outside.

AJ slid into the drivers' seat, stomping on the gas. "Why's she driving?" Pyro whined.

"Shut up." She shook her head, trying to focus on the road. She weaved through traffic with ease at extremely high speeds.

"Impressive." Lance said with a nod, looking over his shoulder out the back window. "I think we lost them."

"I don't think they were following us to begin with." She said, glancing in the rear view mirror with a frown.

"Yer lucky, Raggedy Anne." Sabertooth growled "Because if they were… I'd rip you in two."

AJ took a hard left, causing the burly man next to her to smack his head against the window. "I'd like t'see you try Vic."

When they got home, they scattered. No one wanted to talk tonight.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Diversion an

4

Rogue shook her head as she watched Kitty window shopping again. "Ah don't know how you can do that. We almost died last night, an' you're pretending you don't remember."

Kitty frowned pushing past Rogue. They walked back to the hotel in silence.

Logan pressed his lips together. "Come on guys. Cheer up."

"Cheer up!" Rogue threw her hands in the air. "Bite me."

Gambit moved next to her, nuzzling up to her despite her exposed skin. It was way too hot outside for her to be covered.

"Wit' pleasure."

She smacked him away. "Ya'll act like nothin' happened! Don't you understand? We were there. We could be suspects now." She stared at their somber faces before storming upstairs. She didn't leave the room for the rest of the day.

They shouted and blamed each other in their dank underground hide out.

"If you thought they were following us, you should have lost them before we got there!" AJ jabbed her finger towards Sabertooth.

"If you weren't so soft we wouldn't have had to." He snarled.

Pyro jumped in. "We shouldn't have had t'fight em off!"

"You were the one that set the bomb!" Lance shouted.

"I was doin' my job!" Pyro held up his hands "I'd have done it soonah too if I hadn't had t'fight off the card flickin' idiot!"

AJ sucked back a glass of alcohol. Anything to drown out the bickering.

"That's it. Drink it away." Sabertooth growled. "That'll make everything alright."

She threw the empty glass at him.

"Screw you!" She shouted. "If you didn't have such a vendetta against Wolverine, none of this would have happened! You wanted them to be there. You wanted Pyro to set the bomb and you wanted them to still be there when it went off."

"And if you didn't have such a crush on him, we could have finished him off."

She stormed out. She didn't need this.

"Don't blame 'er for this! She's right! We woulda been fine if-"

"You're sticking up for her!" Lance shook his head. "Typical Pyro."

Rogue walked down the beautifully decorated hall; she put her bare hands in her robe pockets. The green silk flowing with every step she took. She found a private nook to sit in. No one would bother her here. It was too late; or too early. She had to get away from Kitty. She loved the girl, but she was just too chipper. Rogue sat down on the windowsill, looking down on the lights and cars passing by. She couldn't shake AJ from her thoughts. She always felt responsible for AJ leaving. Even though she'd left a note explaining why she left, she was never able to discard that feeling. And now, seeing the path AJ had taken, she felt terrible.

"Can't sleep chère?" Gambit crossed his arms with a smile.

She looked at him with a frown. "How do you do that? Ah think Ah find a nice quite spot an' somehow, you track me down."

"Secret talent." He rubbed his red eyes. He looked tired but he was determined. He moved over leaning on the wall next to her.

"It ain' yo'fault y'know."

She furrowed her brow, looking at him silently for a moment. "Seriously. How do you do that?"

He chuckled. "Remy knows his belle fleur."

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes looking away.

"Remy also knows dat it ain' yo'fault. She didn' leave because o'you."

"How d'you know?" She looked at him with a skeptical look before a small smile danced across her lips. "Ah know. Y'all are so much alike." Her smile widened "You could convince her t'come back! You're the only one that'd make it look like an accident… an' you know how t'manipulate her…"

"Not manipulate chère. Guide." He smiled.

"Sorry. Guide." She held up her hands with a smile.

Gambit winked "Dat's right. Remy don' like dat word."

"That's cuz y'so damn good at it."

He laughed. "You know Gambit so well chère."

She hugged herself, looking out the window. "Don't let that get out."

"Why d'you act so distant from Remy?" He ran a hand down her silky sleeve. "Y'act like yo'afraid."

Rogue shook her head.

"Y'ain' gunna answer Remy?"

She looked him in the eye, staring him down silently in the way he so loved.

She let out a short breath. "You think ah'm afraid?"

"Non, jus' said you act like it." He grinned.

She grabbed his t-shirt by the collar, yanking him in with a fixed stare. "Does this look afraid t'you?" She whispered harshly, her jaw squared firmly as she kept his gaze.

The grin still on his face, not wavering for a second. "Oui."

She slowly moved in, inches from his face, her eyebrow perking upwards. "Maybe ah am."

"Pourquoi?"

"There's somethin' no one knows ah can do."

He raised an eyebrow "What's dat."

She could feel his breath against her face as she inched herself forward until her lips met his. She kissed him unhurriedly, feeling his hands rest on her waist as their mouths moved in slow unison. He pulled back after a few seconds, looking her in the eye.

The look on his face was priceless.

"What… how did…"

"Don't ask questions right now Cajun." She shook her head, pulling him back in. She'd been able to do this for almost a year now, but she hadn't told anyone. No one but Professor X knew. She was too afraid what'd happen if he found out. How he'd react. So she hadn't told anyone. Until now.

Someone cleared their throat. Rogue pushed Gambit back with a gasp, making eye contact with their guest.

"AJ teach y'that kid?" Logan crossed his arms.

"You recognize her work?" Rogue pressed her lips together, suppressing a laugh as she looked at Gambit through the corner of her eye.

He was laughing.

"Smart." Logan shook his head as he walked down the hall. "Go to bed! Your own… bed."

Rogue's jaw dropped with a laugh. "Ah can't believe you said that!"

Logan grinned at her from over his shoulder. "Now we're even."

Logan tore his shirt off, flicking the light switch and moving to his bed. It had been a long few days. He couldn't wait to go home. They'd found what they were looking for. No need to stay anymore.

He closed his eyes as his head hit the pillow. Quickly popping open again. He moved over to the balcony, pushing the curtains out of the way.

He growled, pulling the door open, stepping out into the heat.

"Hey tiger." She didn't look at him. Her legs dangled over the edge.

"How did you get up here?"

"I have my ways." She giggled, spinning around. She wore short cut off shorts, showing off her long legs. "I wanted to see you."

He furrowed his brow. "AJ…"

She giggled again, losing her balance slightly before catching herself. She laughed. "Black Fox y'know!" She let out a throaty laugh. "Black… I wonder if that's cuz I wear black. Right?"

"AJ." He took her arm gently. "Yer drunk."

"No." She shook her head, letting him help her off the ledge. "Y'think?"

"Yes, I do. Go home."

She pouted collapsing into his arms with a sigh "I don't want to. Not now."

"AJ don't-"

She pushed him against the wall. "Less talk tiger." She kissed his neck, moving down his bare chest. He pulled her up.

"AJ. Listen to me. I ain't gunna-"

"You know what he said? He said he coulda finished you off if it weren't for me. He said I had a crush on you." She laughed, slapping his bare chest.

"He couldn't have finished me off kid, an' he doesn't know what he's talkin' about."

"You're right. He doesn't. It's more then a crush." She winked, stepping back and stumbling over her feet with a laugh. He took her elbows, helping her stand stable again.

"Nobody really wants me." She revealed out of nowhere, nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck. "Not my mom… certainly not Victor Creed… not even you…"

He let out a breath. He couldn't kick her out like this anyways.

She took in a breath, taking in the smell of his cologne and the feeling of his arms around her. Her eyes were closed. He helped her into the room, pulling the covers back and assisting her into the bed.

She let out a sigh as he tucked her in before making himself comfortable in the blue loveseat situated beside the bed. He closed his eyes, kicking his feet up on the arm.

Chances of him sleeping were slim to nil anyways.

After a few hours of staring at the ceiling he noticed AJ tossing and turning. He sat up. She was sweating despite the cold from the air conditioner, groaning in her sleep.

He moved over to her, rubbing her arm, whispering in her ear, trying to calm her down. It was working. Not a wonder. She just wanted to feel safe for one night.

He lay down next to her, putting his hands behind his head. She rolled over, wrapping her arm around his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. Just like she used to. She would never do this if she was sober, and he could only imagine her reaction when she woke up. But if it made her feel better in that moment, he'd deal with it in the morning.

He closed his eyes. After a few minuets, he was fast asleep.

AJ snuck in through the window, falling into her bed with a sigh.

"Y'late."

She sat up. "Pyro!"

"Don' worry Sheila." He winked. "I won't tell. Jus' fill me in… where are they stayin'?"

AJ shook her head. "Please don't tell…" She frowned "I… I'm embarrassed enough as is."

"I already said I wouldn't tell." He flopped down on the bed next to her. "Y'know how many times Gambit snuck through that very window?"

She looked at him. "Really? This was his room?"

"Really." He winked. "Y'remind me of 'im."

"You talk like you miss him." She smiled. "You don't miss him do you?"

He scoffed. "Yeah right doll."

She gave him a shove, narrowing her eyes with a smile. "You do. Admit it…"

He shoved her back with a small laugh. "Y'better get dressed… unless you're up for a round with Pyro…" He leaned over her with a smirk.

She pushed him off, sending him rolling onto the ground.

"Get out." AJ laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes yes... laugh it up Yessica... the only thing I'm gunna be laughin' at is when I put my FIST through your FACE! lol**

**And this one won't be all dramatic and angsty... if that is a real word... cuz the one I was telling you that I started writing isn't this one. it's the fifth one. so :P**

* * *

5

Magneto had it all mapped out. Their next mission. This time, he'd take the lead himself. AJ drove at high speed, zigzagging through traffic, pulling to a stop at their destination.

The guys all got out, heading off to their tasks. Magneto gave them instructions as they walked.

AJ watched from the car. She didn't mind being reduced to getaway duty. She knew Magneto had told her it was because the media was getting too close to her, but she knew the truth. He was losing faith in her. She'd gone soft.

Never-the-less, she preferred it this way. It was easier. She watched the building from the car, making out the silhouettes of the men on her team. Her eyes stopped on one window as she watched the man in the room. Something was wrong… he wasn't one of them. She got out of the car, closing the door quietly behind her.

Pyro looked out the window at her, giving her a wave. She tried to silently warn him, but he just made some silly little animal out of fire for her with a grin.

She rolled her eyes.

When he'd left, she noticed the man in the window was on the phone.

"Shit." She muttered to herself. She'd have to go in.

She climbed the wall of the building, smashing a window and climbing in. The dark state of the building made it difficult for her to navigate through the winding hallways. Eventually, she found Avalanche, sifting through the files in the filing cabinet, taking the ones that pertained to mutant research.

"Lance!" She was out of breath. "We have to go. Now."

He frowned as she grabbed his arm. "I'm not done yet!"

"There's someone else here." She whispered.

"Take care of him then!"

"I think he may have called the cops." She pulled him along with her. "We have to go."

Lance nodded reluctantly, following her.

Sabertooth let out a roar, grabbing her neck and slamming her against the wall. "You called the cops, didn't you." He snarled.

She tried to talk, but she couldn't breathe. She clawed at his hand, trying to free herself when Lance pushed him away.

"Someone's here! Didn't you search the place? You were supposed to search the place before we came in!"

"No time for the blame game right now." Magneto walked past them. "Abort the mission."

AJ gasped for breath when Sabertooth finally let go.

"Abort!" She shook her head, rubbing her neck "It's a little late for abort!"

"Where's everyone goin'!" Pyro shouted, moving towards them.

AJ's eyes widened. "Get down!"

The guard stood at the end of the hall, shouting something into his walkie talkie. A gun aimed directly at them.

"Freeze!" He demanded.

Pyro spun around to look at the man before they all made a beeline for the window.

A shot rang out. Pyro went down like a sack of potatoes.

"Shit!" AJ looked at the others. Sabertooth stomped past them; the man fired two more shots at him to no avail. He grabbed the guard, snapping his neck and tossing him to the side. AJ looked at his limp body. He was dead.

"Let's go." Magneto demanded, turning around and climbing out the window.

Sabertooth stomped back over to the window they'd snuck in and jumped out.

"Hurry! Come on!" Lance shouted, halfway out the window. "They're coming!"

"Help me!" AJ looked at Pyro. They couldn't just leave him here. She moved over to his limp body, turning him over. He groaned.

"Come on John. You have to help me out here… I'm not strong enough to carry you." She whispered, putting his arm around her neck. When she finally made it to her feet, Lance was gone.

She helped him walk, rushing downstairs and kicking the back door open. The alarm went off.

The car was gone.

She cursed at the top of her lungs.

Pyro groaned. He'd been shot pretty bad in the chest. Without medical care, he'd bleed to death for sure.

"Come on John… walk." She whispered. She continued talking to him, trying to keep him alert.

The cops were there by now, so they had to hurry. She found a motorcycle in a parking lot nearby and managed to hotwire it.

"Hang on to me Pyro." She wrapped his arms around her waist, letting him lean on her. He was looking rather pale. "John… say something."

He let out a small moan. "This what it takes t'get my arms wrapped around you Sheila?"

She laughed, pushing the bike forward and revving the engine. At least he was still coherent.

He was silent the entire ride. AJ zoned in on the road ahead of her. She had to get him help. She weaved through traffic, carefully speeding her way through the city.

She pulled to a stop, helping him off. "Stay with me Pyro. We're almost there."

She'd stopped about five minuets away from their destination, ditching the bike. They'd just think some kid took it for a joy ride and left it. It wouldn't be the first time.

AJ propped him up against the wall of the building, peeking into the large windows next to him. She had to get him in without sending up any red flags. AJ undid her black leather top a bit, her bright pink bra peeking out. She then pulled John's bloody leather jacket off, slinging it over his shoulder to cover the wound.

"Alright Pyro… where's that goofy smile?" She said as she worked.

She hung his arm around her neck, helping him in through the doors. With a laugh, AJ stumbled, shushing herself with a giggle when the bellhops gave her quizzical looks. She looked at Pyro who's head was down with a silly grin on his face. At least he was still coherent enough to act drunk. She pushed the elevator button, leaning against the doors as they waited. AJ let him lean against her, his head resting against her neck.

"There's that goofy smile handsome." She whispered, urging him to stay awake.

"Y'know why?" He whispered back "I can see right down y'top."

The doors opened and she helped him in with a laugh. "You lookin' down my top?"

He raised his eyebrows and let his head fall back against the faux wooden walls of the elevator as the doors closed. "Have t'have somethin' t'live for."

She pressed her lips together, taking into note how pale he was looking. They didn't have much longer.

When the elevator came to a stop, she helped him out, walking him down the hall as quickly as she could. She propped him up against the wall as she banged on the door.

Her hands were shaking.

Logan pulled the door open.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know where to go… everyone left." She blathered "He's been shot and I couldn't take him to the hospital… the cops are after… and I didn't kn-"

He took Pyro's arm, helping him over to the bed.

"Go get the others. Next door." He jabbed his thumb towards the girls' room. AJ nodded and followed his instructions.

AJ smacked the door with her palm, running her hand through her hair as she waited, trying to sooth her trembling nerves.

Kitty swung the door open, a frown gracing her pretty features. "AJ?"

Rogue moved up behind her with a worried look.

"Where are the guys?" AJ asked, looking down the hall.

"Over there…" Rogue pointed.

Kitty gasped "AJ! You're bleeding!"

AJ's eyes met Kitty's. "It's not my blood."


	6. Chapter 6

6

She returned with the other four mutants. They all sprung into action. AJ ripped up some spare bed sheets using her teeth as quickly as she could. She cursed at her shaking hands.

Rogue held a medical kit that Kitty insisted on bringing everywhere. Now she knew why.

Logan took it from her, ripping it open and digging through its contents, drowning one of the scraps of sheet in rubbing alcohol.

Bobby froze up some cups of water as Kitty quickly wrapped them in pillow cases. He had a fever that had to be broken as soon as possible.

Gambit put his hand on AJ's as she continued to try to tear sheets.

"Relax chère." He whispered, helping her tear the sheet in two. "Y'safe now."

She nodded reluctantly.

Kitty took the pillow case full of ice and stomped on it to crush its contents. She banged it up against the wall a few times before tying up the end and holding it against his head.

Gambit cut Pyro's shirt up the middle, AJ carefully pulling it off, wincing at the wound located on the right side of his chest.

Logan dabbed the sheet doused in alcohol on the wound, causing Pyro's limp body to tense up. He grabbed AJ's arm and squeezed his eyes shut. AJ soothed him lightly, running her hand through his hair as she reassured him that everything was going to be alright.

After Logan had dressed Pyro's wound, the young man had passed out. He'd finally stopped bleeding once Kitty picked the bullet out with a pair of tweezers.

Now they were just trying to make him comfortable while he recovered.

AJ sat in the dimly lit room, watching Pyro sleep, carefully. She felt responsible. There was no way around it. She should have acted faster. She should have shouted something or pulled him down out of the way. AJ shook her head bitterly, sitting back in the chair she'd pulled up next to his bed.

"Don't beat yourself up kid."

She looked up at Logan who was stretched out on the loveseat across from her. She suddenly felt awkward. She'd managed to sneak out the other day before Logan woke up, hoping she wouldn't run into him again for another year. But no such luck.

She scratched her head and shrugged. "Beat myself up about what?"

He gave her a knowing look.

She pressed her lips together forming a small frown "Thank you. For… helping us. I know you don't-"

"Hey. What was I gunna do, slam the door in yer face?" He lay on his back, propping his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

"The thing is… the cops were there. Logan, they might be looking for us."

"Might be?" He scoffed.

"Look…" She shook her head "As soon as the sun rises… we're outta here."

"Yer not goin' anywhere." He shook his head, his eyes still fixed on the ceiling. "With him in this condition… we're better off taking him to the institute."

"No!" AJ frowned "Are you kidding me! They're looking for us… if they catch the others… you don't think they'll give us up? And where's the first place they'd look?"

He pressed his lips together. She was right.

"I promise… as soon as he's well, we'll be out of your hair."

"Look kid, you must have taken a blow to the head if you really think I'm lettin' you try t'run alone." He turned his head to look at her "You're our responsibility now."

The next morning, Logan had convinced AJ that she should still go to work that day, until they figured out a definite plan; just incase they were onto her.

She reluctantly agreed. Gambit volunteered to go along with her as a quick escape; just incase they came to get her.

Logan nodded "Half the day. They may catch on if yer there all the time…"

Gambit rubbed his chin, looking at Rogue with a smile "Yeah… an' all dem belle femmes have trouble keepin' dey hands off Remy."

AJ knelt by Pyro's bed, giving him a small smile as his head rolled towards her to look at her.

"Hey. These girls are gunna stay here t'take care of you. Alright?"

He smiled, his eyes drifting over to Kitty and Rogue "Fine by me doll. Just don't hold Pyro responsible… leavin' me alone with two lovely ladies…"

"I'm sure you can restrain yourself." She winked, standing to her feet as she followed the two men out.

Gambit sauntered out of the restaurant, giving Logan a smirk. "Yo' turn mon amie." He said as they passed one another.

He took a seat at the bar, ordering himself a drink. If he was going to be there, he might as well have a drink.

He lit up a cigar and took a puff, as he turned around on his bar stool. A bunch of people had gathered around the stage at the centre of the restaurant.

AJ set a beer down on a coaster next to him with a smile, leaning on the bar.

"Thanks."

She shrugged; her eyes wandering over to the stage as she watched one of her co-workers step out with a smile. She began to sing 'Diamonds are a girls best friend' dressed as Marilyn Monroe. Logan turned back towards AJ.

"What's goin' on?"

AJ smiled "It's the weekend. They have shows here all day on the weekend."

"Shows?"

She raised her eyebrows with a nod "Shows baby."

"It's not even busy." He took another puff of his cigar and she shrugged.

"It's steady. Besides… it's good practice for the girls."

"You ever do that?"

She snorted "Not anymore. Not unless someone had a gun against my head."

He smiled as she took a sip of his beer, giving him a wink.

"Hey!" She shouted at someone behind him, pointing menacingly with an evil stare. Whoever it was and whatever it was they were doing, they'd obviously stopped because she turned her attention back to him with a smile.

The silence hung awkwardly between them. It was the first time they were alone since the 'incident' the other night. AJ had woken up before him and snuck out sheepishly. The last thing she wanted was to talk about it. She felt like an idiot.

The smile fell from her expression as she looked past him once again.

Her eyes shifted back to him. "Shit." She shook her head "Be discreet… three o'clock…"

He glanced over his shoulder. A few menacing looking men in suits spoke to the hostess in hushed tones. He recognized one of the men; the business man she'd left with.

She spun around and headed into the back. Logan took a sip of his beer as he spun around on the stool, half watching the young woman sing on the stage and half watching the menacing looking men. It was obvious they were looking for AJ. He noticed Gambit saunter through the entrance, taking a seat not far away from him. He could tell too.

The young woman finished her song, giving the crowd a dramatic curtsy.

The stage lights went down as the small crowds' cheers subsided.

The next act was about to start. Logan looked back over his shoulder. AJ wouldn't have run; would she?

"Y'had plenty money nineteen… twenty two…" The bass started plucking along to the song slowly followed by the piano as the slender young woman stepped out from behind the curtain; she wore a red sequined dress with a dangerously high slit up the left side and long purple gloves. The look seemed oddly familiar...

"Y'let other women make a fool of you. Why dontcha do right, like some other men do…" She stepped down the glassy stage slowly, her one eye covered by long red locks, the other looking seductively out at the crowd. "Get outta here… give me some money too…"

She sang to one of the burly men with a small pout. No one else would have been able to pick it up, but she looked nervous. He silently wondered to himself if it was her first time as he looked over his shoulder again. Logan sat up slightly.

It couldn't be. His eyes darted over to Gambit who was simply grinning, his hands propped up behind his head as he watched the woman slink down the steps. Then realization set in and the grin slid off his face.

"Well y'sittin' here a wondrin' what it's all about… if y'ain't got no money they may, put you out. Why dontcha do right… like some other men… do." She weaved through the crowd, stopping at Gambit's table. He wouldn't make eye contact with her. She bent over slightly and lifted his chin, singing to him with a smile. "Get outta here… give me some money too."

She stared at him, her eyes darting over to the front door, silently telling him to leave.

"Now if you had prepared twenty… years ago… y'wouldn't be a wonderin' now from… door t'door…" She sauntered over to Logan, running a hand along his leg as she walked by, her eyes bore into him before she smirked slightly. "Why dontcha do right… like some other men do."

She moved along, stepping back up onto the stage "Get outta here… give me some money too… Why dontcha do right…." She paused dramatically, leaning against the brass pole in the centre of the stage, lifting her gloved hand above her head. "Like some other men..." She pouted as she ran her gloved hand down her small frame, hugging every curve seductively, raising an eyebrow. "Dooooooo….."

She stepped back though the curtain as the crowd started cheering. He grumbled to himself as he stood up and slapped some cash down on the bar.

His eyes darted back to Gambit. He was gone.

A young woman tapped Logan on the shoulder. "She's askin' for you." Her eyes were wide. "I think it's important."

He nodded, following the young woman into the back.

"What is going on Adiah?" the young woman said as AJ came into view. "You're not supposed to be on stage! Lacy's gunna be pissed!"

"Good." AJ shook her head as she pulled her gloves off "Carry-Anne listen t'me. There's some men out there lookin' for me. Stall them."

She shook her head firmly with a frown "What is-"

"Please!" AJ took her by the shoulders, her long red wig still covering half her face. "I can't explain… just… please trust me."

Carry-Anne looked at Logan, squaring her jaw before nodding. "Alright."

"Thank you." AJ gave her a hug. "Take care. I don't think I'll be back."

She nodded with a frown before AJ took Logan's hand and pulled him along with her, her normal clothes held under her arm as she tried to walk as fast as possible in the tight red sequined dress.

"But the costume! It belongs to-"

"Take it out of my paychek!" She shouted over her shoulder.

AJ pulledLogan out the back door. Gambit had the van waiting.

When they climbed in, AJ shouted for him to go.

Logan looked out the back window giving his head a shake "I knew it wasn't a good idea for you t'come…"

She rolled her eyes, pulling the red wig off and running her hand through her hair. "I wasn't expecting to be pursued by someone other then the police.

"What did you expect? You were blowin' up their buildings!"

She pulled her jeans on up underneath her dress before unzipping the back and pulling it off over her head with little difficulty despite the cramped space.

"Y'look like y'done dat before chère." Gambit grinned, looking at her through the rearview mirror, raising his eyebrows at her bright pink bra. AJ gasped and pointed at the street.

A horn blasted through the air. Gambits eyes darted back to the street in front of him, jerking the wheel back to the left just in time to avoid head on collision with an on coming car.

Logan smacked the back of his head "Pay attention."

AJ shook her head as she held up her shirt, flipping it right side out. "What are we gunna do?"

Logan frowned "Get the others. We'll figure it out then." He glanced at her as she pulled her shirt back on.

She mussed up her hair and sat back, doing up her seat belt as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry I got you guys into this…"

"No time for that kid." Logan grunted.

She opened her mouth to say something else before her head snapped forward. "Left!" She shouted.

Gambit slammed on the breaks, jerking the wheel to the left, narrowly missing a black SUV that tore out in front of them. Its break lights shone suddenly causing Gambit to slam the breaks again.

Logan held AJ back so she didn't hit the seat in front of her. A frown formed on his face.

"You need to lose them Gumbo."

"Dat's easy fo'you t'say… you ain' drivin' a mini van." He squared his jaw, slamming on the gas to pass the SUV.

AJ cursed. The driver was the business man from the other night. She cursed again as she unbuckled her seatbelt, climbing into the front.

"Alright… listen. I'm gunna switch with you."

"What!" Gambit looked at her, trying to keep his eyes on the road. "Y'want me t'pull over… right now."

"No. We don't have to stop."

Logan shook his head, about to say something when AJ held up her hand.

"I'm a good driver. I can do it."

"Famous last words from une femme."

AJ cuffed him upside the head.

"Would you two stop doin' dat!" He whined.

"Okay, keep the wheel straight… keep your foot on the gas." She said as she crawled onto his lap "Keep your foot on the gas!"

"Ah am!" He shouted back.

He slid upwards, managing to pull away from her without disturbing her driving.

"Damn. Remy done a lot o'things in a car… never done dat." He said as he flopped down in the seat next to her.

She focused intensely on the road, ignoring his comment. She threaded her way through traffic, slamming on the breaks as she took a hard right, onto the freeway.

The SUV slammed on its breaks but it was too late, they'd missed the exit. A sickening crunch blasted through the air as the car behind the black SUV crashed into them.

Gambit smacked the dashboard with a smile. "Dat's m'girl!"

She smiled, relaxing a little as they drove on the freeway, rounding their way off and heading towards the hotel.

* * *

**Hahaha... I just have to point this out... no one else by Jess will get it so bear with me for a moment. The part when Remy whines "Would you two stop doing that?" Totally reminded me of "Omega green..." ? LOL! I could so see him saything that... "C'mon guys! Knock it offfffuh!" lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Here's some more... :)**

7

Logan raced into the hotel, followed quickly by Remy and AJ.

He tore the door open causing Kitty to jump. "Don't DO that!"

"Get yer stuff." He instructed, pulling his suitcase out and zipping it up.

"Wh… what's going on?" She furrowed her brow.

"Go." Logan repeated. Kitty nodded, passing AJ in the doorway and heading to her room.

After a few minuets, everyone had their things together and was ready to go.

AJ pulled a shirt on over Pyro's bandages and helped him to his feet. Logan tossed his bag over his shoulder and helped her assist him walk.

They checked out of the hotel, piling into the van.

"So, where are we going?" Bobby looked out the window with a frown. He knew full well they weren't about to head back to the institute yet.

"We're gunna lay low for a bit." Logan said, looking at the road intensely.

"Lay low? Where?" Rogue frowned.

He shrugged. "Somewhere."

"Somewhere." Rogue repeated "What the hell!"

"Relax fleur." Gambit winked, draping his arm around her shoulder.

She pushed his arm off her as she leaned forward. "Why can't we just go back home?"

"Because they might follow us. You don't wanna put everyone else in danger just so y'can sleep in yer bed tonight. Do you?"

She pressed her lips together, looking at Bobby who sat in the passenger seat. He shrugged at her.

"Fahne." She flopped back down, crossing her arms tightly, looking over her shoulder at Kitty.

The brunette smiled softly "It's alright Rogue. We'll stay in another nice hotel."

They pulled up to a seedy looking motel as the sun began to set.

"Stay at another nice hotel." Rogue shook her head bitterly as they got out. The place looked like it had been plucked out of a horror movie.

They stayed back while Logan went into the office to get their rooms.

He came back with three keys in his hand, handing two of them out.

"Just three rooms?" Rogue frowned.

"Woulda got more stripes…" he shook his head "But the others are still deemed a crime scene."

She scrunched up her nose, taking the key from him.

AJ ran a hand through Pyro's hair with a frown, whispering something into his ear. He nodded, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Logan lifted Pyro's arm over his shoulder, helping him walk to their room.

Everyone wandered off to their respective rooms. AJ opened the door for Logan, helping him lay Pyro down. She felt his forehead with a small smile "How y'feelin'?"

"Never bettah doll." He cleared his throat and licked his dry lips.

Logan cracked open a bottle of water, lifting Pyro up enough so he could drink it.

"I have to admit… you X-men aren't all that bad."

Logan grunted "Yeah. Thanks."

AJ smiled at the brawny man "He's a big teddy bear."

"Teddy bears have claws too princess. Don't you forget that." He growled, pointed at her.

"Ooo… tough guy's got an attitude. Did I step on your tail tiger?" She furrowed her brow, the sarcasm very evident in her tone.

He squared his jaw "Don't start with me kid."

"Kid? I think we're far beyond calling me kid there Tiger." She crossed her arms with a scoff.

"Hey. Would y'mind not fightin' in front of the wounded bloke?" Pyro flopped his head back on the pillow.

AJ patted his leg with a small smile "Sorry John." She pulled his shoes off. "Get some rest alright?"

With his eyes closed he smiled and gave her a nod.

Rogue knocked on the open door, looking between AJ and Logan's hard faces.

"Ah… thought we could go pick up somethin' t'eat." Rogue smiled lightly with a shrug. "Ah'm starvin'."

Logan nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea stripes."

"I'll go with you." AJ stood up, moving over to the door.

"Here." Logan pulled out his wallet and handed AJ a wad of bills. "Pick up some clothes too. Y'still got blood on yours."

AJ's eyebrows perked up. "You sure?"

He nodded "Y'can't go out lookin' like that."

"Thanks sugar Daddy." She gave him a wink.

He cleared his throat "Yeah."

She pressed her lips together "Too soon?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." She turned with a nod and looked at Rogue "Let's go."

AJ sat on the end of Kitty's bed, her head tilted to one side as she watched Kitty play with the rabbit ear antennas.

"How's that?" She asked pulling one antenna all the way out and sticking her arm in the air.

AJ shook her head. "Still fuzzy. Try pushing them together."

Rogue laughed at the sight of Kitty trying to get reception. She pushed the two antennas together, reaching over the TV set to complete the task.

"There! Don't move!" AJ shouted, holding up her hand as she pulled her knees up to her chest. "That's perfect!"

Rogue laughed harder at Kitty's frown.

"But…" Kitty shook her head. "I can't stay like this!"

"Sure y'can." AJ tossed her hand in the air. "Just pace yourself."

Kitty dropped her arms, propping her hands on her hips.

"Aww…" Rogue shook her head "We lost it!"

AJ shrugged. "There's nothing on anyways." She stood up and pulled the cot out of the closet. "I'm goin' t'bed."

"You don't have to sleep on there…" Kitty shook her head. "You can share with me."

Rogue snorted. "Yeah right. She's better off sleepin' in the middle of the field out there with the amount of tossin' an' turnin' you do."

The three girls turned in for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Logan rolled over, looking at the clock on the bedside table. It was almost eight. He rolled out of bed, rubbing his eyes. He'd slept in. After grabbing a quick shower, he checked on Pyro. The Australian gave him a frown, rolling over onto his side.

"It's too early mate."

Logan rolled his eyes, heading out to the van to pick up some breakfast for everyone. He opened up the door and climbed in.

He furrowed his brow as he looked in the rear view mirror.

AJ sat up, from the back seat, rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"

"What are you doin' in here?"

She furrowed her brow with a yawn. "I fell off the cot. Bruised my arm." She rubbed her arm.

He chuckled lightly, turning forward. "You could've slept in our room… your firey friend there wouldn't have minded."

She punched him in the arm with a scoff.

"You wanna go for a ride?"

"Where to?"

"Get some grub… be about an hour." He stuck the key in the ignition, turning the van on.

She squinted at him, obviously trying to decide how important sleep was to her. Eventually sleep won out. She shook her head and pulled her jeans on.

"I'm gunna go finish sleeping in your room."

He nodded and watched her climb out of the van before sauntering back to the motel, the blanket tugged up tightly around her neck.

Gambit poked his head into Pyro's room, knocking on the door with a grin. "Y'decent mon ami?"

Pyro tried to sit up, giving the guest a grin. "Never."

Gambit smiled and walked in followed by Rogue, Kitty and Bobby.

AJ stood up. "Looks like you got some guests Pyro."

"Don' mean t'interrupt." Gambit grinned at AJ who motioned for them to come in. "No no, just talking. Come in!"

They moved into the room, sitting down around him. AJ helped him sit up, propping some pillows up behind his back.

"Y'lookin' good." Gambit ran a hand through his auburn hair.

"Well, as good as you can…" Rogue smirked.

"Geeze… how are you feeling?" Bobby leaned forward on his knees.

"Been better." Pyro smiled.

"Can we do anything for you?" Kitty asked, patting his arm.

He raised his eyebrows "Well… I can think of a few things that y'could do for ol' Pyro… but I'm sure Lance might get pretty upset…"

She smacked his arm with a frown.

"What?" He chuckled, holding up his hands, looking at AJ. "She's touchy."

AJ laughed with a snort.

"Don't you laugh. You know I'd try somethin' with you… but ol'Remy 'ere might have t'claim his territory…"

AJ furrowed her brow "What?"

"C'mon Sheila." He looked at their confused faces then back to AJ's. "What… y'didn't tell 'em? That night I caught you sneakin' back in after sneakin' out t'snuggle with a mystery bloke…" He winked.

Rogue frowned at Gambit who shrugged at her.

AJ shook her head "No… no John. I wasn't with Remy." She smiled. "Which by the way, is none of your business…"

"Well if y'weren't with 'im then who were ya'with?"

Everyone looked at AJ. The door opened and Logan grunted, holding a few bags in either hand. "Can't you kids find anything to do?"

AJ's eyes bore into Rogue, pleading for some help.

"Oh! She was with me!" Rogue tossed her hand in the air. "She… was…" She glanced at Logan in the doorway "Just with me."

Pyro grinned "Some girl on girl a-"

AJ gave him a punch in the arm. "Get your mind outta the gutter."

Logan cleared his throat, setting the bags of food down on the dresser next to the door.

"Dig in guys."

"So are we leavin' yet?" Kitty asked hopefully.

He shook his head with a grin. "Not yet. I wanna keep an eye out; make sure these guys aren't still lookin' for us. Don't wanna lead 'em right to the institute."

Rogue let out an exaggerated sigh.

After breakfast, everyone scattered, trying to find things to do. Gambit and Bobby found a game room that possessed nearly ancient video games, a slightly dilapidated pool table, and an air hockey table that was missing the puck.

Rogue flopped back on Logan's bed, staring at the stained ceiling with a sigh. Kitty stood up with a frown. "This is ridiculous. There has to be something we can do."

AJ shook her head "We're in the middle of nowhere."

Kitty pouted, crossing her arms against her chest. "Well… I'm gunna go take a nap. All this rain makes me depressed."

AJ smiled at Kitty as she left before looking back at Pyro. She pulled his bed sheets down slightly, lifting the large bandage on his chest to look under it, being careful not to wake him up.

Rogue watched her intently. "You're a really loyal friend… ah must say."

AJ looked up at her after gently returning the bandage over his wound, giving her head a shake "That's probably because I've never had any before. I value the few that I have."

Logan opened the door and growled slightly "Y'know… you do have your own room…"

"Ah don't know… ah think AJ here might rather stay with you…" Rogue said with a grin her eyes drifting back up to the ceiling.

"Well if we're playin' that game stripes, then why don't you just stay with the Cajun…" Logan said with a small smirk.

She sat up. "Y'know… that ain't a bad idea…"

Logan frowned "I was kidding."

Rogue grinned before looking at AJ who still sat silently next to Pyro. "You have anything t'say for yourself?"

AJ shrugged, kicking her feet up on the nightstand "I don't answer to you."

Rogue narrowed her eyes, looking between AJ and Logan. "Ahhh… ah see. Y'all haven't talked about it yet."

Logan crossed his arms with a growl "You're awfully nosey."

"Besides, there's nothing to talk about." AJ shook her head with a frown "I… had to get out of there… I can't take it anymore."

Rogue pressed her lips together "You don't have to."

AJ stood up and cracked her knuckles before slipping out the door. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about feelings.

Rogue looked at Logan with a smile. He crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Nice goin'."

AJ propped her hands behind her head as she stared at the starry sky. She sucked in a breath through her nose. She furrowed her brow and moved down the roof, bending over to peer over the edge.

Logan puffed on a cigar with his arms crossed before knitting his brow and looking up.

"How's it goin' kid?" He asked, returning to his former stance, taking another puff.

AJ pressed her lips together. "Wonderfully."

He looked back at her, his cigar clamped between his teeth. "How did you get up there?"

She shrugged. "I have my ways."

She hopped off the roof, landing next to him with ease. AJ took a few steps forward, her arms crossed with a frown.

"You guys don't have to stick with me y'know. They're after me. Not you."

Logan grinned at her "You know that ain't gunna happen."

AJ squared her jaw "Why would you do that?"

"Why would you stay behind with the fire ball?"

She crossed her arms. He was right; it was the exact same thing.

He took stepped towards her, taking her chin with his thumb and forefinger. "You're not alone."

She frowned "I just think it'd be easier if I was."

"Easier for who?" He shook his head.

"Everyone." She turned away from him, squaring her jaw before heading back into the room. He crossed his arms again, looking out at the velvet sky as he inhaled more of his cigar.

He furrowed his brow. He could hear the voices in the room clearly. Pyro was saying something frantically. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed she hadn't even closed the door.

He growled to himself. She wouldn't run would she?

Logan put the cigar out on his hand with a wince, tucking it away for later before marching through the doorway.

AJ stood in the centre of the room, eyes shut and her hand hovering over her temple as she leaned against the TV. Pyro stood in front of her wearing nothing but pajama bottoms and a bandage over his fresh wound. He had his hands on her shoulders, gently asking if she was alright.

She wasn't answering.

He looked past her to Wolverine with a slight look of panic.

"What happened?" Logan snapped.

"She pushed open the door, like normal an' then… she went blank. Like a light switched off or somethin'." He shook his head "I don't even think she can 'ear me…"

Pyro turned her attention back to her, his arm around her. "Come on Sheila… answer me!

Wolverine moved over to her, cupping her chin with his hand, inspecting her face. Pyro was right; she looked different.

Her eyes flicked back and forth behind her eyelids as if she was in some sort of REM cycle, her breathing was erratic and her heart was racing.

"Should… we move 'er?" Pyro frowned, keeping his eyes fixed on her pale face as he bent over slightly, trying to accommodate for the throbbing pain caused by his injury.

Logan was about to answer, until he noticed AJ's eyes flutter open. She sucked in a shaky breath, her gaze drifting to the ground, giving her head a quick shake.

"Are you okay kid?" He squared his jaw, noting how difficult it was for him to mask the concern in his tone.

She looked at him; it was evident her mind was racing as she attempted to form a sentence.

Gambit and Bobby stopped in the open doorway as they passed by.

"Everythin' alright in 'ere?" Gambit raised an eyebrow.

AJ looked at him, still looking slightly light headed. "There's a man in a blue suit with a gun." She blinked at him blankly "A car accident." She closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. "A baby crying… 14."

Gambit stared at her before looking at Logan. "Translation…?"

"Kitty." AJ added, opening her eyes to look at him again.

Bobby frowned. He opened his mouth to question her odd behavior when Logan moved past him followed by Pyro.

Both Gambit and Bobby stared at AJ before the three followed Logan to Kitty and Rogues room.

He banged on the door until Rogue pulled it open, holding her towel tightly around her damp body with a frown. "What in the hell…"

Logan squared his jaw and moved past her, looking at Kitty who continually adjusted the rabbit ear antenna with a frown.

"Damnit!" She cursed "I almost had it. Wolvie can you move a step to the left?"

He furrowed his brow and stepped aside. The picture on the TV came into view and she let out a little giggle, moving over to the bed to watch.

"I can't stand to listen to that baby crying… constantly crying…" She shook her head.

"Jeeze… if y'wanted t'watch TV y'could've just asked… make me come out a'the damn shower just t'get the door…" Rogue muttered, slamming the bathroom door behind her.

Logan furrowed his brow "What baby?"

Kitty pointed to the wall. "Next door. I swear that kid's the spawn of Satan."

Rogue immerged from the bathroom, fully clothed this time, her hair still dripping wet. "Oh Remy, Ah didn't know you had any kids…" She said with a sarcastic smile.

He gave her a wink "None dat Remy knows of…"

Logan held up his hand "AJ, why Kitty? What did you see?"

AJ squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't know Logan, it was nothing. It was nothing. I just… I'm tired. That's all." She shook her head and turned to leave.

Bobby put his hand on her shoulder to stop her, pointing at the TV.

A man with brown hair held his microphone up to his mouth through the screen. He spoke with a grin as the camera pulled back revealing a slew of children behind him. He was wearing a blue suit. He chuckled as he showed a clip of children in a boxcar race at a local fair, two of the small cars colliding. The children climbed out of the cars unscathed. The man continued to talk before pulling out a black gun, squeezing the trigger that was aimed at the children, spraying them with streams of water as they giggled, throwing balloons filled with water at him, soaking his blue suit to the bone.

Logan stared at the TV before turning his attention to Kitty who sat smiling on the edge of her bed, her gaze moving over to the five guests in the doorway.

"I know it's not much… channel 14's the only one that works, but if I have to listen to that kid bawling over there for another minuet… at least I can crank up the volume, right?"

Rogue narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms firmly across her chest. "What's goin' on?"

Logan looked at AJ "How did you do that."

Her eyes scanned the faces of the stunned men. "I… I don't know…"

"Do what? What's going on?" Kitty frowned. "Is everything alright?"

Logan looked at the two girls "Get some sleep." He looked at the others still hovering in the doorway. "Bright an' early… we're headin' home."

**That was a big one... I know. (That's what she said...) So anywhoo... Try my X-men personality quiz that I made on quizilla last night as I was so increadably bored. :) It's listed as my homepage in my profile. I'm so proud of her. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo. What up G-money? Sorry... So anyhoo... :) Hope y'like this next chapter. And... yeah. So for all the reviews I've been getting... I PROMISE there will be Romy in the story line, I just don't wanna rush it. I like drawing it out... makes it that much sweeter when it happens. And as for Kitty and Colossus... I was kinda thinkin the same thing... but I'm working on the fifth installment of it now, so it won't be for a while. **

**'ang in there mate!**

9

AJ pressed her lips together, looking out the window silently. She was irritable to put it lightly.

Logan looked at her through the rearview mirror, clearing his throat. "You ready to explain to us what happened last night?"

She returned his look through the mirror, giving her head a shake. "I told you guys… I don't know."

"So you were just… standin' there… for no reason." Pyro shrugged. "An' suddenly… you know what's about t'happen in three minuets?"

She crossed her arms and looked out the window again "I TOLD you guys… I don't know!"

Bobby narrowed his eyes, turning around from his seat in the middle of the van to look at her "So-"

"Hey… can we get some music or something…" She asked, unbuckling her seatbelt, crawling from her seat in the back, over the middle bench- trying not to kick Kitty in the head- and moving between the driver and passenger seats.

"Here." Rogue rolled her eyes, undoing her own seatbelt and scooting past her. "You take mah seat. Ah'll… sit next to… Pyro…" She rolled her eyes as she slipped her way to the back of the van.

AJ sat next to Logan, flipping the radio on and kicking her feet up on the dashboard.

She cleared her throat and pressed her lips together, turning away from him.

"That's not the first time." She said. It was barely audible, but she knew full well that with his powers, he could hear her loud and clear; even over the music.

His eyebrow perked up slightly, and he looked at her through the corner of his eye.

She shook her head and squared her jaw. "I didn't know what the images were… they were just a mixture of different things… hind sights twenty-twenty though." She shook her head and ran a hand through her short red hair "I saw John getting shot. I stayed because it was my fault."

He looked into the rearview mirror again. Gambit grinned at Bobby who was trying to listen to Kitty as she rambled on about God-knows-what. Rogue smacked Pyro upside the head as he tried to make a pass at her. He looked back at AJ.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I saw… him fall to the ground and I told him he was too heavy for me… the night before." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears. She blinked them away rapidly, hoping that Wolverine hadn't noticed. "I didn't even put two and two together until last night. I didn't know…"

He squared his jaw. "It ain't your fault kid."

"I don't understand." She shook her head, struggling to keep her voice down. "What is going on?"

"That's why we're headin' home. Professor X is the only one that can help you."

By the time they arrived back at the mansion it was too late for them to disturb anybody.

AJ rubbed her tired eyes with a frown. Logan walked along side her, carrying her bag full of newly purchased clothes for her.  
He pushed her bedroom door open, tossing the bag on the bed.

"Get some sleep. You can talk to Xavier in the morning."

She nodded mutely, falling onto her bed, instantly drifting to sleep.

She rolled over looking at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to her bed. 9:30. She'd expected to be dragged from bed by 6:30, something that Logan found amusing to do to new students for some sick reason. She rolled out of bed, getting a quick shower before making her way down to the dining room.

Pyro sat up when he saw her, taking his feet off the chair next to him. "There you are Sheila. I was startin' t'get worried."

She smiled, sitting down next to him, her eyes scanning the kitchen through the open doorway.

"Where's everyone else?"

He shrugged. "I think Wolverine's havin' a chat with Xavier. He told me t'let you sleep in. Other then that… I don't think the people 'ere are too keen on havin' breakfast with an Acolyte."

She rolled her eyes "Former Acolyte."

He frowned. "What do y'mean by that?"

AJ looked at him. "What I mean is that there's no way on earth you wanna go back to them."

"You wanna stay here!"

"What would make you want to go back?"

"Excuse me?" He flipped his lighter open and closed.

"Pyro. They left you for dead!"

"Only because they had to."

"They had to!" She stood up slamming her hand on the table. "They had to. Well then, I guess I made the wrong move."

He watched her leave with a frown flipping his lighter closed again. Women were too sensitive.

She stomped down the hall nearly knocking into Logan as he exited Professor Xavier's office.

"Woah…" He frowned. "That's the thanks I get for lettin' you sleep in?"

She knit her brow muttering a sorry, moving past him.

"Don't go anywhere. Charles is ready t'see you." He pointed at her, opening the door for her.

"Alone?"

He raised an eyebrow "Y'don't have t'be afraid of him kid. You know that."

"I know… I just… I feel bad. For leavin' an' all."

He smiled "Trust me. Xavier's the most forgiving mutant here. It's not him you'll have t'worry about."

She nodded, stepping in silently.

Logan closed the door behind her.

AJ moved in slowly as Professor X smiled at her. "Please, take a seat."

She followed his instructions, sitting across from his with a small smile.

"I trust you've been well." He tented his fingers.

She nodded "As well as can be expected."

"So, Logan tells me you're experiencing some odd symptoms."

"Yes." She rubbed her hands together. "For longer then I let on. I guess you were right when you told me my powers were still developing."

He chuckled. "I assure you; I had no idea to what extent. You would have had a better chance predicting that."

She laughed. "You have a point."

"Explain to me what you experience." He folded his hands on the desk.

"I zone out and see… things, people, scenes that will happen in front of me in the next… minuet… day…" She shrugged. "I can't control it at all and I don't always understand what they mean."

"Well AJ, it seems that your ability to focus has evolved; a natural direction for such a gift, you've begun having premonitions of the near future."

"So… I'm like psychic?"

"Not quite." He grinned. "With your permission of course, I'd like to do a few experiments with you. And if you're willing, we could potentially help you learn to control your new power."

"You want me to stay?" She pressed her lips together.

"Only if you're willing to."

"But I left… I'm a traitor. You don't want me back." She shook her head.

"AJ, I know why you left. You're not a traitor. You're angry." He pressed his lips together. "And if I didn't want you to stay, I wouldn't extend an invitation."

"What about Pyro?"

"The invitation is offered to him as well. He's more then welcome to make the mansion his home, but he would have to participate with us."

AJ nodded slowly "Can I have some time to think about it?"

He grinned "Of course. In the mean time, I'd be more then happy to start assisting you with your newly developed gift."

AJ smiled. "I'd like that."


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next two chapters! Please R&R:)**

10

Jubilee watched as AJ walked out of Professor Xavier's office. "So you stickin' around this time?" The younger mutant asked.

AJ smiled. "Not sure yet."

"Well… if y'don't, make sure you take that fire creep with you."

AJ knit her brow "What?"

Jubilee shook her head. "The guy's hit on me at least four times since he's been here… an' I'm like… seven years younger then him."

AJ smiled. "He likes to think he's a ladies man… I don't discourage it."

Jubilee laughed as the two of them walked side by side. "So why are you even with him? He's one of Magneto's goons."

AJ ran her tongue along her lower lip. "Yeah."

"Don't tell me you've gone over to the dark side."

"What can I say, Lord Vader is very convincing."

Jubilee laughed again. "Well, at least you've accepted assistance from Obi Wan."

"What does that make you… an Ewok? Chewbacca?"

The two girls laughed together, rounding a corner. AJ pulled Jubilee to one side as they neared another corner, just as Scott turned the corner, narrowly missing the black haired girl.

"Close call Cyclops." Jubilee said with a laugh. "Thanks AJ."

"AJ." Scott stopped, looking at the red head through his ruby tinted shades "I heard you were back."

"Yeah, sorry."

He pressed his lips together in a thin smile. "Well… welcome home."

"You don't sound convincing." She whispered with a smirk.

He squared his jaw before clearing his throat. "I mean it."

"Okay." She held her hands up in surrender, stepping by him. "Just… watch your wallet while I'm around…"

He watched the two girls walk away, giving his head a shake.

AJ and Jubilee joined the others in the rec. room, taking a seat on the couch with Nightcrawler.

"Velcome home." He grinned at AJ "Vhere have you been?"

AJ's smile grew stale when she heard the question. "You don't… wanna know."

"I swear doll… y'keep runnin' off on me like that an' I might get lost in a big place like this…" Pyro flopped down on the couch next to her, draping his legs over hers. "That's alright… I had that hairy doctor check my gunshot out."

"How is it?"

"It's there alright! Now when I tell chicks I've been shot… I won't be lyin'!"

AJ laughed, her eyes moving over to Jubilee.

"Now listen Pyro. I don't wanna hear that you've been hittin' on my friends here." Her eyes moved back to his. "Watch it."

"Alright… one of two things." He grinned. "Either… the little one 'ere can't take a little playful flirtation… or you're jealous."

AJ shook her head. "Maybe it's both." She winked "Point is, watch it."

Rogue looked at him from her seat adjacent to the couch and shook her head. "Yeah. If she doesn't take care of you… ah will. An' you won't be laughin'."

"Listen t'her…" Gambit raised his eyebrows "She ain' foolin' round."

Pyro chuckled. "I think I can handle one little girl."

AJ grabbed his wrist, twisting it around, spinning his arm behind his back; causing him to fall to his knees and shout for mercy.

Kitty laughed. "Aw… let him go AJ."

AJ released him with a smile. She could hear a baby's cry in the distance, looking at the others to make sure they could hear it too. She was always paranoid that she was having one of her episodes.

He rubbed his arm and stood, taking the spot next to her on the couch with a frown. "I guess not all a'you X-men are out t'get me…"

"Yeah… Kitty always has a soft spot for the underdog." AJ said, rubbing his arm that she'd just twisted.

The sound of the crying baby got closer. Rogue shook her head.

"Ah feel bad for Jean… she can't get that baby t'stop cryin'."

"Colicky." Kitty added. "Poor girl."

AJ shook her head. She'd almost completely forgotten that Jean was pregnant and hadn't even thought of the idea that she'd already had the baby.

"It's a girl then?" AJ smiled. "What's her name?"

"Rachel." Gambit smiled. "Wait… y'hear dat?"

"No." Pyro shook his head.

Gambit put a finger to his lips with a grin "Silence. D'petite bebe ain' cryin'."

Jean walked into the rec. room, her hands above her head in a triumphant stance. "Hallelujah!"

Her eyes looked tired and bloodshot as she grinned at AJ. "Hi!"

"Hey Jeanie! Y'know… you are one hot mamma."

"Oh man. You're making me blush." Jean tossed a hand in the air. "Please continue…"

AJ laughed. "You look radiant."

"That's just because I've finally been getting some sleep. Rachel has actually stopped crying for someone." Jean ran a hand through her hair.

Wolverine stopped beside her quietly, holding the small three month old in his arms, sucking on her soother silently.

Kitty giggled with a pout "Aww… isn't that cute?"

Jean put her head on Logan's shoulder, looking at the baby in his arms. "Yeah, it's cute when it's silent."

He smiled. "Ah, she ain't that bad. Y'just have t'know how t'handle her."

"Y'do have a way wit' d'younger ladies…" Gambit grinned at him. He got a handful of severe looks causing him to clamp his mouth shut.

Jean walked next to Logan as he moved over to the mutants on the couch.

"She's like a little porcelain doll." Pyro admired looking at AJ. "She's beautiful eh?"

AJ uttered a nervous laugh. "I… guess… yeah."

Logan looked at her with a smirk. "You wanna hold her."

"No! No… thanks." AJ shook her head. "She's cute. I… I'm no good with kids."

Pyro draped his arm around her shoulders "My kinda gal."

Jean let out a small laugh. "Once you spend enough time one, they grow on ya."

"I guess so…" AJ raised an eyebrow as she looked at Logan. "I have to admit, I'm shocked. Didn't peg you as a baby kinda guy. You never cease to amaze me Tiger."

He chuckled "Well… you're the first girl here to not swoon over this thing."

"Look how little her hands are…" Kitty sighed. "Oh Jean… how do you not just stare at her all day?"

"When she's this quiet, I'm usually sleeping." Jean grinned. "Which is where I'm headed right now."

She took the sleeping baby from Logan's arms, heading for her room.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Storm smiled at Logan as he walked through the doors to the Danger Room.

"You're just in time Logan." Xavier smiled, turning to greet the burly man before averting his attention back to the large gym.

"Just in time?"

"We're starting research with AJ. The Professor requested an extra set of eyes." She grinned at him. "Would you like to join us?"

Logan grunted, stepping beside Storm, his arms crossed against his chest. "What's with the Cajun?"

"He's assisting." Xavier grinned.

Gambit smirked, cracking his knuckles and taking his stance. "Y'ready chère?"

AJ laughed taking her stance. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Xavier announced the start of the simulation and AJ immediately took her block position. Waiting.

Gambit held his staff behind him, flipping it around his arm with a cocky grin before sweeping it in front of him.

AJ made her move, diving towards him, tacking him to the ground. In one swift motion, he rolled onto his back, kicking her off of him and hopping back onto his feet.

She crouched down, stretching her leg out and kicking his feet out from underneath him. He landed on his back with a thud as she hopped back up to her feet, waiting expectantly.

He jumped up, cracking his neck as he pulled out his cards, charging them up. He flicked them at her one at a time, following her as she ran, hopping and ducking to miss the glowing cards. She could sense his movements before he made them, making it easier for her to navigate her way though his charged up weapon of choice.

She could see what he was about to do. It was as if she was watching a movie, watching him perform the moves, all in the blink of an eye. In an attempt to change the inevitable, she made her move first.

She dove towards him, tucking her chin against her chest in time to roll onto her back, sliding between his legs and jumping up behind him. She ripped the staff from his hands, holding it firmly against his neck.

"How y'like me now Cajun?"

He chuckled. "Dis easy chère."

He reached behind him, grabbing her waist and pulling her in close. He spun around to face her, lifting the staff that she still had her tight grip on, up over his head, moving it over hers as far as her arms would allow. He charged it up lightly, making her let go quickly before shoving her back and tossing a few cards at her, sending her to the ground.

She slammed her fist onto the ground and sat up.

"It's alright AJ." Xavier's voice sounded through the danger room. He had been watching her thoughts as well as the fight, looking out for any sign of her new powers. He requested she come up to the control room for a moment.

She stepped in, tucking a stray red hair behind her ear with a frown. "I saw it. I even tried to change it. I didn't do what I was going to do…"

"I know." Xavier nodded. "You saw it and tried to change what would happen but you failed. Why do you suppose that happened?"

She pressed her lips together in thought before letting out a breath "I suppose… because I was supposed to make that move first?"

"Possibly." Xavier nodded. "When you have your premonition, try to pay close attention to every detail. Inspect every aspect of it, it should help you determine what to do."

She scratched her head. "Alright…"

She headed back down to the gym, standing across from Gambit.

"Y'came back f'more?"

"Yeah yeah…" She muttered.

The simulation began.

AJ clenched her fists, making the first move. Gambit ducked and blocked all of her punches with ease before she finally got a kick in. He stumbled backwards, sweeping the staff out in front of him to keep her back.

He regained his balance before running at her, using the staff to jump off the ground. She moved out of the way just before his feet would have made contact with her.

She saw it again… in a split second she could see herself jump at him. He'd charged his staff and jabbed it into her gut, lifting her up over his head and slamming her into the ground before the staff sent a kinetic charge through her body.

She couldn't let that happen.

He pulled out some cards, flicking them at her with ease. She dodged them before taking her chance. She was about to jump at him when she realized how similar the scene before her seemed. Rather then jumping at him she ducked and slid towards him. He jumped over her and she grabbed his leg, yanking him to the ground with a thud. She grabbed his staff, pinning his arms to the ground above his head with the long stick. She clenched her legs around his torso to make sure he couldn't move, a small smile creeping across her lips as Xavier announced the end of the session.

She kissed him on the nose before jumping to her feet and pulling him to his.

"You okay?" She rubbed his arm with a smile.

"Been better. Y'good." He nodded in defeat.

"I know." She shrugged, heading up to the control room.

"Congratulations AJ." Professor X smiled. "I believe you've just passed your first lesson."

Storm crossed her arms with a grin "I'm quite impressed. You managed to silence the Cajun."

Gambit smiled. "Don' let dis get out."

Rogue smiled, watching Gambit and AJ walk into the rec. room.

"So, ah hear y'got your ass beat by a girl."

"News travels fast 'round here…" He said, moving over to the couch, sitting down next to her. AJ looked over her shoulder.

"What is it?" Rogue furrowed her brow.

AJ peeked around the corner with a laugh. "You'll have to do better then that…"

Pyro pouted as he walked in. "I've been tryin' t'scare this girl since we met. It's impossible!"

AJ laughed and mussed up his strawberry blonde hair. "You keep tryin'… I'm not one to kill dreams."

Nightcrawler teleported into the room, in front of Pyro and AJ, causing the fire fanatic to jump.

The blue fur ball chuckled. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you…"

AJ laughed "You guys just won't quit will you?" She sat down on the couch, kicking her legs up on the coffee table with a smug grin before looking back at the doorway expectantly.

Logan stepped in clearing his throat. "Sorry t'break up yer little pow wow… but Scott's got a practice ready. Y'better head down there."

Rogue grumbled something inaudible as she stood and lead the X-men out of the Rec. room.

"What about us?" Pyro stood, looking at Wolverine with a frown.

"Don't care."

"Well, I know I don't need to practice…" AJ shrugged with a smile.

"Don't get cocky." He looked at her. "You beat gumbo in a controlled atmosphere. An' he stopped when Charles told him to. In real life, that won't happen."

AJ knit her brow. "I know what real life is like Wolverine."

He was about to say something back to her, noticing the shocked look on Pyro's face. He decided to let it drop, uttering a small growl instead, turning around to leave.

**More to come... stick around:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here ya go! Please R&R! I don't own X-men... blah blah blah... otherwise I'd RULE THE WORLD!**

12

Over the next week, AJ continued meeting with Xavier on strengthening her new gifts. Now, AJ sat on her windowsill, legs kicked up on her dresser, looking out on the view she'd once become so accustomed to. She really did miss it here. But Magneto offered something that Xavier couldn't.

Revenge.

The knock on the door summoned her back from her trance.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly, and Logan stepped in, closing it behind him.

"Hi." She turned to face him, letting her feet fall off the dresser.

"This ain't a bad time…"

"Yeah. I'm really busy right now…" She smiled. "What's up?"

"I just wanted you t'know… I'm proud a'you kid."

"What? Why?"

He crossed his arms "You really stepped up to the plate, turned things around… again…"

She laughed. "Again."

"Well… we all screw up."

She pressed her lips together and stood up. "Yeah."

"Y'don't have t'be afraid of me kid."

She laughed. "I'm… I'm not afraid of you."

"You've been ignoring me all week."

"I haven't been ignoring you."

He stared at her.

"I haven't." She repeated.

"Look… if it's about the night back in New York…"

She shook her head. "Don't."

He squared his jaw. "You know nothin' happened right?"

"Are you upset about that?" She crossed her arms.

He let out a breath. "I'm tryin' t'talk to ya here kid."

"We don't need to talk." She said with a smile, walking over to him, running her hands down his strong arms.

"Everything has to be physical with you doesn't it." He grunted.

She pressed her lips together, taking a step back.

"Yer trying to distract me." He furrowed his brow.

She crossed her arms and looked away. "You make me feel uncomfortable."

Her brutal honesty took him back slightly. "Why?"

She stared at him. The look on her face was explanation enough, but she couldn't make the words come out. She couldn't let herself get emotionally attached, let alone express her feelings out loud.

She shook her head and looked away again, racking her brain for something to say.

Logan turned her chin towards him with an intense look that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Don't look at me like that." She frowned.

"Just so y'know kid, the feelin's mutual."

She pressed her lips together and nodded silently, letting herself get lost in his eyes before grabbing him by the belt and tugging him towards her fiercely, kissing him firmly and passionately.

He moved her backwards, leaning her against the desk behind her. She sat back on it, wrapping her legs around his waist, ripping her button up shirt off in a single fluid motion.

He kissed her neck, moving down slowly while his hands drifted around her back. She leaned backwards on her hands, tilting her head back with a small groan as he wandered down her collarbone.

She ran her hand through his hair before pulling his head back roughly, pulling his shirt up over his head slowly. She moved her hands down to his belt, biting his lip gently as she stood up, undoing the buckle with a smirk. She leaned forward, breathing captivatingly in his ear, ever so gently, causing him to utter a small groan.

The door opened quietly, he poked his head in slowly with a small smile. He could see her sleeping form from the light from the open window. The sheets were clutched up around her chest, but he could tell she was nude.

He tiptoed into the room, kneeling down next to her.

"Hey doll…"

She slowly opened her eyes to look at her. "Pyro? What… are you doing here?"

"You always sleep in the buff?"

She tightened her grip on the sheets, looking at the vacant spot next to her.

"Pyro, you need to leave. Now."

He grinned "I thought you'd like t'know they found 'im."

"'Him'?"

He nodded silently.

She pressed her lips together. "You know I'm staying here."

"You know he killed your-" She put her hand over his mouth.

"Shhh. I know. Just… don't leave yet. Okay? Give it some more thought. These people here… they really care about you."

"They're comin' tonight." His pressed his lips together. "There's somethin' else doll. I want you t'come with me. Even if we don't stick with Magneto… come with me."

She opened her mouth to say something, noticing his eyes drifting up to look past her.

The bathroom door behind her closed and she closed her eyes.

"Oh. I see." Pyro pressed his lips together as Logan crossed his arms with a frown. "Right. Didn't see that one comin'."

"John! Wait!" She stopped him, sitting up with the sheets wrapped around her. "Please… don't make it a big deal."

"It is a big deal t'me doll." He frowned. "Y'really had me goin'…"

She shook her head "John… I didn't-"

"Stop. Please." He squared his jaw. "I'll… leave you two alone."

He turned around and started back down the hall. "You really know how t'lead a bloke on…" he muttered.

Logan sat down next to her, sensing her tense up. "You alright?"

She looked over her shoulder at him with a frown.

"I'm angry."

Once again, she had another bought of pure honesty, voicing her emotions to him without hesitation.

"Angry?"

"For the first time in my life… I thought a man actually… wanted to be my friend."

"Pyro?"

She gritted her teeth uttering a grunt "See? This is why I don't…"

"Why you don't what?"

"Why I belong alone." She pulled her shirt on, giving her head a shake. She could feel the anger and emotion bursting from every vein, trying with everything she had to keep it down.

He cleared his throat. "You don't belong alone. No one does kid."

"Then why is it that I risk my life to save someone only to have them turn around and blame me for leading them on?" She let out a frustrated breath "I mean… what did he expect! What did he expect! I'm not just a thief, a con-artist or an assassin… I'm a goddamn stripper. Did you know that Logan? That's what I am! I get paid to lead men on. For the first time… I thought he really just liked being with me. In retrospect… I see all the lewd comments and flirtatious remarks. I just thought they were innocent. But you know what? There's no such thing. Nothing is innocent. Everyone has cruel intentions. Ulterior motives. I'd rather be alone then be subject to that."

"So what are you sayin'?" He crossed his arms over his bare chest with a frown.

She looked at him. Part of her wanted to tell him the truth. She wanted to open up and spill her guts about the whole thing, but she couldn't.

"I don't know yet." She looked at him again before pulling her pants on. "I need to get out and think."

"Get out?" He furrowed his brow, watching her move over to the window.

She climbed up the dresser and slipped out the window effortlessly.

So that's where she hid all the time.


	13. Chapter 13

13

The frantic knock on the door woke him up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. It was nearly 6:00. AJ hadn't returned from her spot on the roof. She must have fallen asleep.

He stood up and moved over to the door with a frown, yanking it open.

"What."

Jean's jaw dropped slightly, looking away bashfully at the sight of him in his boxer shorts.

He realized quickly – obviously not quickly enough- that he was answering AJ's door.

Rogue walked by, already fully dressed, stopping at the sight of Logan. She raised an eyebrow.

"Nice sleepin' attire." She grinned. "Where's AJ?"

He turned around and pulled his jeans on "She ain't here right now. Why?"

"What do you mean… not here? Like… not here here?" Jean furrowed her brow as she spoke.

"I mean she ain't in the room." He looked at Rogue "What the hell is goin' on?"

Rogues face looked serious. "Pyro. He left."

"So?" Logan shrugged. "The kid's got free will-"

Rogue shook her head. "There was another attack. Guess where."

"Just tell me." He grunted.

Rogue clenched her jaw. "Two words. Skyler Scott."

AJ climbed up to the roof and did exactly what she'd said she would. She was there to think. After a few minuets of thinking, she knew exactly what she had to do. She'd never be alright knowing the man responsible for her self destructive ways was alive and well.

She sat up and watched as Pyro snuck out of the mansion, climbing down and hurrying to his side.

He looked at her with a silent nod.

She'd made up her mind.

The car pulled to a stop in front of the two, its door swung open.

They climbed in and Sabertooth growled. "What's she doin' here?"

"Just drive." She barked the order, slamming the door shut behind her.

When they arrived at the building, a shiver danced its way down her spine. She couldn't help but feel terrified at the thought that her most hated enemy resided within those walls.

She squared her jaw "Let's go."

"He'll be in there y'know." Sabertooth grinned.

She glared at him. "I know."

Pyro flipped his lighter open, sending the flames up along the edges of the window as AJ pulled her black outfit on that Magneto had provided for her.

"I knew you would come." He grinned. "You need us."

She ignored his comment, zipping up the leather suit and pulling on the leather gloves.

"We're good." Pyro let the flame die, looking over his shoulder. He'd melted the glass away. "Let's go."

AJ cracked her knuckles as she walked in. This place would be crawling with security; especially since the last attacks on such a similar establishment.

She stomped off in her own direction. She put a hand to her head as the scene flashed through her mind.

Skyler's disgusting grin. The look of vile satisfaction written all over his face.

Her heart skipped a beat. Maybe she shouldn't have come.

It wouldn't be too late to leave.

She let out a breath and continued down the hall, pressing her back against the wall. She could hear the security guards muttering to one another.

She peeked around the corner sneaking up behind the nearest guard. She put her left hand over his mouth and twisted his head violently towards her, lowering him to the ground gently. She knocked the other guard over the head with the butt of the first man's gun. She let him drop to the ground before tossing the gun on his chest. She wouldn't need that. Too clean. She ripped the radio off of his chest. It'd come in handy to know what they were saying to one another.

"Flames t'fox… come in fox."

AJ rolled her eyes at the voice in her ear. "What Pyro?"

"Thought y'd like t'know… I'm in the surveillance room. Your man's in the north corridor… just went inta room 118. Looks unarmed." He paused "An' don't use my name. Ovah."

"Right… flames. Over an' out."

She made her way down the hall.

"Flames 'ere Animal… watch y'back." She heard Pyro warn Sabertooth, giving her head a shake. She didn't understand how he could go back to them as if nothing had happened. Then again, she hadn't really wanted to be there with them in the first place.

Just for this. For this very moment.

She looked at the door. 118.

"Pyr-" She let out a breath. "Flames… it's Fox. Am I clear?"

After a moment of silence his voice whispered in her ear "He won't suspect a thing doll."

She pushed the door open quietly, gritting her teeth at the sight of him. His back was to her, watching the computer screens in front of him intently.

"I hope you have a good reason for disturbing me-" He spun around. A flash of shock in his eyes was quickly replaced with that sickening grin.

"Adiah. What a… pleasant surprise."

"Don't get your hopes –among other things- up." She crossed her arms, squaring her jaw. "I won't be here for long."

He chuckled. "Quite the humor you have."

She grabbed his neck, pushing him back against the computer. "And yet, I'm not laughing."

"Day's not over yet."

She gasped and spun around. There were two guards standing on either side of the door. They'd been there the whole time.

How had she not seen it?

"Pyro! You said all clear!" She shouted, her eyes scanning the room. There weren't any cameras. He was lying. He couldn't even see.

The guards took her roughly by the arms pulling her back. She knew it was a bad idea to come back here. She knew it!

"Pyro!" She shouted.

Nothing.

She spun around stomping on the first guards foot, elbowing him firmly in the face before kicking the second in the gut as he drew his weapon. She jumped up, grabbing the pipes above her, pulling herself up, wrapping her legs around his head and twisting. After a sickening crack, the guard fell to the ground.

She kicked the first guard again as he came at her, knocking him off his feet. It was obvious they had directions not to kill her. The thought caused her stomach to turn, only fueling her anger.

Both guards now lay on the ground.

Skyler stood up with a frown. "You've improved. I'm quite impressed. I hope you didn't do it for me."

She pressed her lips together, noticing the large needle he lifted out of the drawer. "Either way sweet heart, you won't be doing much moving when I'm done with you."

She growled and lunged at him, punching him a few times, knocking the needle out of his hand. He grabbed one of the guards' guns and pointed it at her as he scrambled for the needle.

He moved over to her, backing her up against the wall with an evil grin. "I'm quite surprised you had the guts to come here AJ. I didn't think you had it in you." He pressed the gun up under her chin. "The only problem is… we both know you don't have the guts to do it. I'm big… powerful… strong. And you? Well, everyone knows what you are."

She gritted her teeth. He was right. She'd never really have the guts to go through with it. She was just a little girl. He was practically her step father. As tears welled up in her eyes she shook her head.

"Please don't."

He frowned "Aw, now we've resorted to begging. Pleading." He shook his head. "Pathetic." He let out a small groan. "You look good."

A tear rolled down her cheek and she looked away as he moved his free hand about her body, moving his face close to the flesh on her neck. He breathed heavily before running his tongue along her skin, slowly beginning to undo the leather outfit with the zipper at the front.

The door swung open. Without hesitation, Skyler spun around and fired a shot. Pyro ducked out of the way, narrowly missing the shot.

AJ took her chance. She lifted her leg, pulling out the knife she had concealed against her ankle and stabbing him in the chest.

"You're pathetic!" She screamed, kicking him back, letting him fall into the chair. She grabbed the needle and jabbed it into his arm, injecting the substance into his system.

Pyro stared at her. "I didn't know he was like that Sheila… I swear. I just thought… they'd put a little scare inta you."

She threw the knife, narrowly missing Pyro's head before wiping the tears from her eyes and zipping the leather top back up that had been undone to just below her chest.

"Finish your job. Without me. I'm done with you." She snapped as she walked past him.

"I'm sorry AJ… I-"

She slammed him up against the wall. "I don't want to hear it!" She growled, heading back down the hall and out of the building, ripping the earpiece from her ear and grinding it into the ground.

She knew she shouldn't have come.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Logan found Nightcrawler, instructing him to check on the roof for AJ.

"No such luck." The blue mutant shook his head with a frown. "I'm sure she's around here somevhere."

"I'm sure she's not." Logan growled. They all made their way into the Rec. room. Everyone was already gathered around the TV.

The news anchor was on the scene, reporting in front of a brutally charred building.

"It appears as of right now, that there were no survivors of this terrible attack. The number of deceased is still unknown at this moment; however police are now confirming the presence of the mutant hate activist, Stryker Scott. There is no doubt in this reporters mind that this is yet another mutant attack."

Scott threw the remote on the table with a frown. "Dammit!"

Storm squared her jaw and let out a breath. "This defiantly has Magneto written all over it. I'm just shocked he's actually begun claiming lives."

Kitty shook her head. "I can't believe we let Pyro live here… he did that."

Rogue closed her eyes "It gets worse…"

Logan growled and turned around. He couldn't listen to it. He didn't want to believe it.

He made his way down the hall, stopping at the first sign of the familiar scent.

He spun around and grabbed her neck, slamming her up against the wall.

"You'd better start explainin'." He whispered harshly.

She grabbed at his arm, wrapping her gloved hands around his wrist. "I… I can't breathe Logan…"

"Then you better make it quick." He growled.

"I couldn't do it." She started, causing him to loosen his grip slightly. Her eyes brimmed with tears. "I was there… I had him right there Logan… I froze."

He squared his jaw. "What happened?"

"I wanted to kill him." She said through clenched teeth. "But Pyro set me up. I couldn't go through with it."

He lowered his hand, crossing his arms. "I think he more then made up for it."

She rubbed her neck and shook her head, letting a few tears roll down her cheeks. "What do you mean?"

"AJ!" Kitty gasped, giving the girl a hug "You're back!"

She wiped the tears from her eyes with her gloved hands, sniffing quietly.

Logan shook his head at Kitty, causing the young woman to clamp her mouth shut. He put his arm around her, kissing her temple.

"Y'don't have t'worry about him anymore kid. He's gone." He whispered.

"Gone?"

"Place burned down, along with everyone in it."

She buried her face in his chest, crying silently as he rubbed her back.

"AJ?" Kitty whispered, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You should be happy. He's gone. He'll never hurt you again." Her eyes moved up to Logan who was whispering something to her. She nodded silently, resting her head against his chest as he stroked her hair.

Kitty furrowed her brow. "Um… I'm gunna go let the others know you're alright."

Later that afternoon, Rogue knocked on the door before pushing it open.

"Hey. Ah brought you some lunch."

"Thanks." AJ nodded.

"No problem." She grinned "How y'doin?"

AJ pressed her lips together and shook her head. "Been better."

"Well… in lighter news… Ah think everyone's on t'you an' Logan." She smiled. "Between Jean bein' greeted by him wearin' his skivvies in your room an' Kitty romanticizin' your reunion… ah'd say the cat's pretty well outta the bag."

AJ groaned, running a hand through her hair.

"Ah, don't worry. By the time y'come outta here… everyone would have already bogged Logan down with all the questions to the point of him flippin' out. They won't bother askin' you purely outta fear."

AJ chuckled "I guess."

"Why are you in here anyways?" Rogue crossed her arms, waiting for an answer.

"I just… it takes a lot out of me, dancing down memory lane." She rolled her eyes. "It takes me a bit to reprogram."

She moved over to AJ, sitting next to her on the bed, tucking her feet underneath her. "Y'wanna talk?"

AJ looked at her, pressing her lips together. "I could be… the strongest, most fearless woman on the face of the planet… and that man would still strike fear into me with a mere look." She shook her head. "It's pathetic."

"It ain't pathetic. What's pathetic is that he got away with it for so long." Rogue patted AJ's hand "But y'don't have t'be afraid anymore."

"I know. Unfortunately the damage has been done." AJ cleared her throat and looked away.

"Are you alright?" Rogue squeezed her hand.

"Ah, I'll be fine." AJ stood up. "I think I just need t'get out of this room. Do something to distract myself."

Rogue grinned. "Y'wanna play pool?"

"I'd love to."

Bobby stood when the two girls walked in the Rec. room. "AJ. How are you? We were just talkin' about-"

Gambit gave him a swat.

"I mean… we weren't talking about you. We have better things to-"

Logan grunted, walking in the room behind the two girls. "Sit down kid."

Bobby sat down silently.

He whispered something to AJ and she nodded with a smile.

Rogue led her over to the pool table, racking up the balls. "Now… y'gunna have t'go easy on me. Ah'm good… but ah'm not nearly as good as you."

"I don' know 'bout dat chère… Gambit taught you pretty well…" He grinned, kicking his feet up on the coffee table.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Well Ah know Ah could kick your ass Cajun."

Gambit sat up. "Oui? Care t'wager on dat?"

AJ put down her pool cue, giving Gambit a smile. "I'll step down t'watch this."

Rogue held out her hand. "Ah would love t'wager."

He stood up and shook her hand "You're on chère." He pulled her close "An' Remy'll be here t'comfort you when y'lose."

She pushed him away, slapping down a fifty. "Anyone else?"

Bobby stood up. "I'm going with Gambit… the guys an expert."

Kurt agreed, placing down his bet. Logan narrowed his eyes, looking at AJ. She simply smirked and put down her bet on Rogue.

Rogue bent over, taking aim to break. She took her shot, instantly knocking three solids into three different pockets.

With a smile, she stood up and looked at Gambit. "Oh… did ah forget t'mention that AJ let me borrow her power? Oops…"

The guys all groaned in unison, Bobby instantly trying to change his bet saying that what he really meant to do was to bet for Rogue, not against her.

AJ crossed her arms and smiled, feeling Logan's arm wrap around her shoulders.

"You alright kid?"

She nodded silently. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

He gave her a smirk. "Welcome home. Hope y'stick around this time."

She chuckled "Oh, I plan on it."

**And that's that. Next one... comin' up:) By the way... warning... the next one is way... way Romy. mushy lovey dovey... :)**


End file.
